Just Another Day in Paradise
by kaynibbler16
Summary: The Doctor reflects on the second chance he has been given.


**A/N**: Here is another baby-fic. Un-betaed; all mistakes are my own. Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

It still early morning, the sun barely peeking over the other houses. He sat in the back yard nursing a warm cup of tea and some banana muffins. Rose was still asleep, but the baby wouldn't be for much longer and he would be ready for when their little one woke up. They had just recently moved onto a special formula, of the Doctor's own design, that would assist in their son's development.

The night before had been exhausting for all of them when they attended a dinner with the president and her family. Though he was still hesitant about the Harriet Jones in this dimension, Pete assured the Doctor that they would consult him before making any final decisions when it came to saving the world. Though it didn't sooth all of the Doctor's worries, it did calm him some.

The baby had fallen asleep within minutes of the drive home and after tucking in their son, Rose barely managed to change into her night clothes before passing out on the sofa in the den. Being her wonderful husband that he was, the Doctor moved her to their bedroom and curled up beside her. He still didn't sleep that much, only a little bit more than he used to, but he was pretty tired after the night they had and followed after his beautiful wife not moments after settling in.

Their TARDIS hummed quietly in the corner of their room, opposite of their son's cot. Though they had a nursery for him, they soon realized that the baby slept much better when he was closer to the TARDIS and the both of them.

A slight prodding from the newly grown TARDIS alerted him even before the baby monitor went off. A few distressed murmurs had the Doctor strolling towards their bedroom to get the infant before his wife woke up. When he walked into the room, Rose was just beginning to stir and the Doctor picked up the baby right when her eyes opened, squinting against the harsh morning light.

She looked over at him and he gave her warm grin to let her know that he would handle it. Smiling gratefully, Rose let her eyes slid shut again.

After changing his son's diaper and warming up a bottle, the two of them were out in the backyard as the Doctor narrated softly about the many adventures they would someday have together. He told his son about the different planets and cultures to discover and the many tales of his own childhood.

His son cooed happily, listening to each tale with rapt attention, which was surprising for a child of his age, but the Doctor knew better. He was just as much the Doctor's son as he was Rose's, brimming with curiosity and fascination for all things.

Sometimes the Doctor would sing Gallifreyan lullabies so that his son would know of the world that the Doctor came from and stories that he heard as a child.

Not long after he finished a story about accidentally falling from a silver leafed tree on his home world, the Doctor felt a soft hand caress the side of his cheek and his son squealed happily as Rose set her tea on the little table next to them. Passing their little one to her, the Doctor made room on the bench he was occupying so that she could snuggle up against his chest. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist as she leaned into him, their son starting to doze again in her arms.

Neither one spoke, but they didn't need to and it was moments like this the Doctor truly treasured most. Sitting in the backyard of their home, cradling the two most important people in his life, just enjoying the moment and thanking the universe for this precious second chance at a life that he never even hoped to have; holding his beautiful and most wonderful wife, Rose, and their son in his arms.

He smiled at them, receiving a gentle but passionate kiss from his still sleepy wife. She lay back against his shoulder and he rested his chin on her head, humming happily.

And, for them, it was just another day in paradise.


End file.
